


pas de deux

by mirthfully



Series: âmes sœurs [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Charles needs a hug, M/M, Sad, Soulmates, but oh well, this wasn't supposed to have such a sad opening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirthfully/pseuds/mirthfully
Summary: Pierre/Charles Soulmate AUOnly your soulmate can hurt you/you can't lie to your soulmate





	pas de deux

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this instead of working on tncooh, oops? Hope y'all enjoy
> 
> A little explanation: Charles and Pierre have old souls which have lived multiple lives. In this AU, if you were hurt by the hands of your soulmate in a past life you would be vulnerable. This means that Charles, unlike everyone else, can be hurt by literally anyone whether they’re his soulmate or not. Pierre has the opposite of this, in which he can’t lie to anyone at all. This is highly scorned among society as it is considered abnormal and odd.

Even when Charles was young, his soul was old and heavy; tied down to the Earth by an anchor. Charles was always destined for greatness in the same way he was destined for pain. The age of his soul was shown in the constant sorrow which clung to him like a shadow, suffocating all the light which tried to shine through.

When Charles was 7, he started down his twisting path of a life.

When Charles was 7, he met Pierre Gasly.

When Charles was 7, the world was more yet less chaotic all at the same time. Everything was fast, violent and angry around him while he struggled against the world. At his side, a constant fire warmed him; his soul was kept warm even as the world tried to freeze him in his place.

They worked effortlessly together, Pierre and Charles, gravitating towards each other as if they were magnets of opposing forces. Pierre didn’t judge Charles for his old soul, that he could be hurt by anyone, and Charles didn’t judge Pierre for his own faults.

Charles flourished in a world which mocked his very existence, succeeding despite the contempt others felt towards him. In a whirlwind of a life, Charles didn’t have much of a childhood.

When Charles was 17, his world fell apart around him.

When Charles was 17, Jules died.  _ His Jules. _

When Charles was 17, every atom in his being began to burn inside him. Charles was born with a soul which was ancient, weighing him down and dragging him back even as he forged ahead of others by leaps and bounds. 

Charles healed, it didn’t last very long. He was 19 and death shadowed his every move, Charles was haunted by a dark force which threatened to swallow him whole.

The world didn’t care for Charles’ suffering, didn’t bother to check with him or make sure he would be alright. Instead she soldiered on, wrought with pain much like her son who’d gone astray. Charles felt the weight of the sky sitting on his shoulders, a burden he alone was forced to carry while he tried desperately to triumph. 

When Charles was 20, he finally understood where his life had been steering him. He might break and burn and fall away to nothing, but he would do it gloriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my trash, it's a little depressing cause I'm a little sad right now. (my girlfriend of two years just broke up with me).
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @mirthfullyme and @whereisthemilkman


End file.
